Forest Dragon
Summary A evolved descendent of the Marine Dragon, the Forest Dragon keeps the long body of its ancestor. More is known about the Forest Dragon compared to the Marine Dragon, such as its main prey and its style of hunting. It is from the Chinese forests and was the basis for the oriental dragons of myth. Unlike all other dragons, it could mimic the sounds its hears by regulating the gas from its flight bladder. Due to its small wings, it couldn't fly, instead gliding or being light enough to move silently through the forest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Forest Dragon Origin: The Last Dragon (also known as "Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real" and "Dragon's World") Gender: Varies (Can be male or female) Age: Varies Classification: Chinese forest dwelling reptile, descendent of Marine Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Smell and sight), Natural Weaponry (Claws and teeth), Vocal Mimicry (Used to lure prey), Stealth Mastery (Is able to move silently through the forest and surprise its prey), Natural Camouflage, Gliding (Unlike other dragons, all its small wings allow it to do is glide), Fire Breath (Can produce a powerful stream of fire using plutonium and specialized gases), Large Size (Type 0; Similar in size to the Marine Dragon) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can overpower and kill tigers and wild boars) Speed: Superhuman (Can catch up to tigers and boars) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly Class 5 (Can overpower tigers and boars) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can fight tigers) Stamina: High (Comparable to its prey) Range: Extended melee range via size, several meters with fire breath Standard Equipment: Plutonium Intelligence: High Animalistic (Sneaks up on its prey, usually outsmarting them. Uses vocal mimicry to entice and trick potential food) Weaknesses: If they run out of gas, they can't blow fire or mimic sounds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight Bladder:' Unlike its ancestor, the Marine Dragon, the Forest Dragon species re-evolved the swim bladder back into a usable flight bladder (similar to the ones used by the Prehistoric Dragon). They, however, cannot fly due to their wings being to small. Instead they use their bladder for other very specialized purposes. This include using it to lift up their long bodies, making them lighter so they make almost no nose while moving through the forest. Another mobility adaptation is the ability to glide short distances. As for hunting and eating, the re-evolved fire breathing along side the new ability of vocal mimicry. **'Fire Breath:' While not outright stated, both their predecessor and their offspring used plutonium to breath fire. This is likely the case for the Forest Dragon. Unlike most dragons, this species usually only used fire to cook their food. This allowed them to more quickly digest their kills and obtain their specialized gases. **'Vocal Mimicry:' By regulating the gas it releases, as well as constricting and loosening its muscles, the Forest Dragon could mimic the sounds of its prey. It tenses to use this sound to lure in potential food. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Prehistoric Dragon (The Last Dragon) Prehistoric Dragon's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Last Dragon (2004 film) Category:Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Species Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Hunters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Sound Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Monsters